My Song!
by FireStarter6820
Summary: Naru Hibiki Symphnia of the Symphnia, goes to join fairytail since the mysterious accident in the symphnia house occurred. To continue the dream of her mother she joins the guild. She finds Friends, Magic, Rivalry, Fun, Truths, and...LOVE! Join her adventure in the crazy guild of fairytail and their adventure! OH AND WISH HER LUCK: OCxChars
1. 1: The first song! Introductions!

_**This is honestly a test story and a test to also curb my slight obsession with symphogear...Pluu... Anyway This is going to be my fairy tail and symphogear crossover. Gonna be in the fairyVerse to Also curb my hunger with something to do with magic...that and my new fascination, that I'll probably lose in a week or so, of fairy tail's magic circle thing...so...yeah...**_

_**GETTING ON WITH THE STORY (I guess I should add the disclaimer buuuut...I own, nothing, and if I did, it wouldn't be what it is TODAY!)**_

**_Chapter 1 _**_**Fairy tail?!**_

_**Naru Hibiki Symphnia View~**_

I walked down the hallway of the Symphnia Manner trying to find my mothers study. When she didn't visit me in the morning I felt something was going on. Though I couldn't figure out what.

I rounded the corner to the final room at the end of the hallway. I figured this is my mothers room since it was the last one...and It has her name on it. The name 'Hibiki Symphonia' displays on the door with Elegant Cursive with a Sound waves or ripples on it. Though it does have a tinge of red on it...I have no Idea why...?

I open the door slowly, it was also a little unhinged...

I enter the room and my mother she is...She...Who is he? What is he doing with her...So much red...I...I...

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

I slammed my alarm clock that is on my desk on the side of my bed. _'Ugh...another day...in hell! UGH!' _

I get up from my bed to head to the bathroom. My Green and black hair tousled even more so then usual...I question why this kind of hair is put in the family in the first place.

I enter the bathroom and start to brush my teeth and look at my self in the mirror. I filled out... Anyway my normally long green black hair that reaches my (bum) butt, black on top and as its going down it fades to green hair is more ruffled even though it usually curls downward then and my heterochromic eyes, which are pink at my right and silver at my left, are sleepy.

I finish getting my things and changing in the bathroom. My clothes basically consist of a black skirt that reaches my knee but on my left side it reaches the middle of my calf with orange fading into blue Five point sakura flowers in a falling design and I also have blue jeans underneath. My top is a black blouse with the frills in the middle of my chest and no sleeves wearing black heels _**(like tsunade heels).**_

I exit my apartment that I bought since I rented at this town. Said town is named Magnolia, in fiore, housing the most rowdiest guild ever. Fairy tail...I am suppose to join this guild...Damn.

"I guess the guild is down this main road..."

As I walk down the road and get closer to the guild itself it kind of...starts to get louder and louder... I am starting to regret this idea a bit...

I see the doors of the guild and was about to open the doors when I hear loud, running I think, footsteps behind me and I see...A man **_(Don't know why, but when I typed 'a man' I though of a REALLY DEEP VOICE and I laughed)_**

A pink haired man with a scarf and a black vest, quickly followed by a blue cat with wings. and calmly walking behind him is...A heartfillia?!

As they start to slow down as they come closer to the doors they notice me with a shocked expression on my face.

"OH, are you planning to join the guild to?!" asked the pink haired man

When he said 'to' I was confused because I can clearly see the fairy tail mark on his shoulder.

"I already joined, I was talking about lucy behind me." he said

I guess he means the heartfillia...

"Natsu! Tell her your name before you say anything else!"

"Oh, heheh, right sorry, I'm Natsu Dragneel! You?

I stay silent still downloading what I'm being told.

"Uhm, I'm Lucy, and this is happy." When the word happy was said a small "Aye" was heard from the cat.

Shaking out of my shock, I quickly replied in my melodious voice, "Oh, I'm sorry...Uhm...I'm Naru...Sorry."

I have no idea why I talk as if a bunny could hurt me, even though I could probably skin the bunny without a second thought.

"WOW Your eyes are pretty cool!" Natsu said in a immature manor

What?...Oh yeah, the different eye colors...

"Oh...I...Uhm...T-thanks!" I said blushing.

Natsu smiled and opened the door...I wasn't expecting...elegance but...what in the actual fuc-

"OI NATSU! WELCOME BACK!"

I was interrupted by another...Man!

This man, however, was...uhm...Damn.

He was shirtless with pants and a belt, he had black spiky hair and dark blue eyes. kind of a...ice like feeling?

When he finished saying back he and natsu approached each other and started ruff housing. It is sad to say It wasn't unexpected...

"So...let's go meet the master and see if we can join, Hm?" Lucy asked

She broke me out of my stupor real quick!

"Oh...Sure!" I said quickly and we evaded Natsu and and the others...fight...thing.

We headed to the bar and noticed a silver haired woman, beautiful woman at that, with a violet dress and a upward ponytail.

"Oh! Are you two here to join?" she asked

"Y-yes, and may I ask who you are?" I questioned

She looked shocked for a second before her eyes went soft again.

"Oh sorry, I forget to introduce myself since that magazine is everywhere, My name is Mirajane. You?"

"N-naru!"

"and you?"

"Lucy!"

"Okay! just tell me what color you want your mark and we'll give it to you in whatever place you want!"

"Really?! Well can I have mine in pink on my right hand?"

"Sure" and she stamped a pink one on her right hand. She turned to me and just smiled at me, though her smile said, which place and what color?

"O-oh uhm...can I get it in green? On my left left shoulder?" I asked

"Sure!" and she stamped one on me

Before I could say thank you natsu pushed my onto the bar table and I broke through it with him sitting right on me.

"GAH! SORRY NARU!" he screams

"..." I say nothing as he gets off me and stares at me. I get up slowly, but as I go up my hair grows into four low ponytails two pairs go off at south east and south west of my hair, they have silver in them instead.

My one pink colored eye turns dark purple and I stare at natsu for a bit. with a neutral expression.

Everyone is on edge, wondering what the girl is going to do and what is happening.

Before everyone knows it I snarl and two red magic circles appear on my arms and my Gatling guns appear and I aim it at him.

"THAT FUCKING HURT YOU SHIT HEAD!" and I begin shooting a barrage of bullets!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" he screams as he is almost gets pumped full of lead.

"IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!" I blatantly destroy the guild in effort to gut him.

Suddenly a titan appears in front of me and blocks the bullets, I snarl upwards clearly not scared of whatever the fuck this thing is.

"Hello miss, don't destroy my guild as is, I already have enough trouble as is." He sends a mock glare at natsu who is panting on the wall with bullet holes around him.

"The idiot knocked into the counter! I ain't gonna laugh that shit off!" I scream

"Heheh, sorry, Let me introduce myself better." as he says this he starts to shrink into a small old man with crinkles in his eyes, meaning he smiled a lot.

"Hello, I am master Makarov Dreyar, the guild master." When he said this my hair recedes to its usual length and turns back to green. I blush at the damage I caused.

"Ah! I'm Sorry for doing this for your guild! The impact hit my head! Sorry! Sorry!"

"No worries, I know a symphnia when I see one! It is a honor to see one of your personalities as well!"

When I apologized I started to get a little bit of tears in my eyes as everyone wonders what is exactly special about a Symphnia.

He turned around as he says my last name and looks at everyone at the tables and such and he explained what was so special about Symphnias!

"Sympnia's are special because they utilized the multiple personality disorder with their magic! They usually have about four personalities. Themselves and three others who are usually attuned to certain battles. The one you saw was probably one of Naru-chans Personality persona. Symphnias are also special because with their changing abilities, they decided to put music into their magic, hence forth the symphony like last name. With their music they power up their abilities as well as others who listen to the music, depending the kind of music it is. So Symphnia are real special."

As he finish he explanation the guild is shocked to say the least, this little shy girl has three other personalities, and which one could probably kill them all and fill them all with lead and not blink, they shiver to think what the other two are.

"A-ah, I'm sorry for scaring all of you like that! Please forgive me!" I said

Natsu just looked at me kind of shocked and then a big grin reached his face, I didn't like the damn grin.

"Naru, You're pretty damn strong! Why don't you fight me!" He says with his grin still in place. I blushed when he said the first part, then it reached into a tick mark on my head.

"N-no, sorry I'd rather not..." I said

"AWWWW PLEEEEASE?!" Stubborn...

"NATSU! knock it off! She ain't gonna fight so don't push it!" the black haired one said.

"SHUT UP GREY!" His name is a color? Oh well...not the strangest name I've encountered. Like that one name...Gajeel wasn't it?

"SHUT IT ICE BREATH! AT LEAST I DON'T STRIP!" Strip? I look at grey and I notice he is in just his boxers...Oh... I fade into unconsciousness...what?

"NARU, YOU OKAY?! WHY IS THERE SWIRLS IN YOUR EYES?! AND BLOOD IN YOUR NOSE?! NARU? NARU! Natsu's voice rang.

* * *

**_So...Yeah...chapter...done...I...can tell...I...was...using...the...dot dot dot thing... a lot...oops... well in any case. What did ya'll think about this new one since "Sound Summon" Chapter Four is still in the works, Making it a bit longer, seeing if I can the fight scene better...the works. Well Review, Enjoy, eat cake, be fat, whatever._**

**_TILL NEXT TIME!_**

**_Next Episode!_**

**_Lullaby! Erza meets Tsubasa! Let the swords test each other!_**


	2. 2: The second song! First mission!

_**So the second chapter of My Song is here and I hope this is good enough for ya'll and...stuff...I need more stuff to say in this part to look better...and smarter Ha! Anyway Enjoy the stories, don't touch fires, and whatever safety measures.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two:The first Mission!**_

I awoke to find myself in a wooden room with white cloth hanging around me. Did I die for a few second and they assumed? No...Last I remember was me going turning into chris and almost killing natsu...then natsu fought grey again and he was in...oh...a blush spreads across my cheeks at the thought. I sit up on the bed and look around. _'No one else is here'_ I notice I still have my usual clothes on and the fairy tail mark on me. I put my legs off the side of the bed and put my heels back on.

I walk out of the enclosed space of the bed and head out the door and see the guild back to normal. I see natsu and gray fighting again and lucy and happy watching at a table. I quietly sat myself next to lucy. "H-hello again lucy."

She jumps and looks fast at me. "Oh, sorry naru I didn't expect you awake so soon. Why did you collapse anyway?"

I can't tell her why! My dignity mustn't allow it! "O-oh, I...uhm...going into battle mode partially like that kind of knocked the energy out of me...heheheh." I laugh nervously.

"AH NARU! YOUR AWAKE!" I turn to see natsu looking at me directly and smiling. My cheeks heat up at his proximity.

"Hi natsu! Uhm..." I couldn't really figure what to say when his...nice...touchable musc-

"Well you scared me a bit when you got knocked out. I thought I did something and you were going to turn into someone else!" He laughed

"Sorry about that. It is only when it is a direct hit to the head that I'm forced into a personality. I mostly will it though."

"Oooooh! Can you show me another one?! The last one was scary! How about someone cool!"

"I-i...uhm"

"Pleeeeeease!" He pleads with doggy eyes...the force is strong in this one...I stare at his face a few moment before I sigh.

"I'm sorry natsu but it took a lot out of me to do it earlier and I just got back up, maybe next time?" I said sadly, I was tired.

He pouted but smiled anyway. "I understand!" he said cheerily.

Natsu then proceeded to get up from the table and go to a board where numerous amounts of paper where nailed onto.

"So, natsu. What is this?" I asked natsu, though lucy answered.

"It's a request board, I just learned this today to. Natsu wants a job, though happy wants one which pays a lot."

I look at the board and stare at the jobs to, though I get worried when one has a big man with a blond curly mustache on one with a pervert grin. My thought are interrupted by a high voice of a child, _'what is a child doing in a guild?' _I wondered.

"Is my dad still not back yet?" I turned around a saw a small child asking the guild master this question. The child in question is a small one, looking only 6 years of age. He has dark purple hair and blue eyes, though the eyes are filled with slowly dwindling hope.

"You annoying me romeo, if your a wizard's son have faith in your father and wait quietly at home." The guild-master replied. I couldn't help but think of the hint of worry in the guild-master's voice as well.

"But, he said he'll be back in 3 days! It's been a week already!"

"If I was recall, It was a mission to Mount Hakobe..."

"It isn't that far! Go look for him!" The child demanded.

"Your old man's a wizard! There isn't a wizard in here who can't take care of him or herself! Go home and go to bed!"

Romeo tightens his hands into fists and punches the master in the face, leaving a red mark right in the center.

"IDIOT!" the boy screams, he then runs away crying.

"That was harsh." I heard lucy said, I couldn't help but agree.

Mirajane started as well. "Despite what he says, the master is worried as well. A break of wood resounded in the hall as I turned and saw natsu walking away from a punched wall. The master sighs from this as natsu walks away, me and lucy following his back. "I don't like this, you know he is going to try and save him." One guild-mate said.

"He acts like a kid, all he's gonna do is hurt Macao's pride."

"...No one is allowed to take another's path, leave him be."

"What happened to him anyway?" I asked.

"Natsu is in the same boat as romeo." Mirajane answered. "I guess he sees a small part of himself in romeo."

Lucy and I glance at each other with a bit of shock.

"Each of us has a story to tell, whether it be scars, pain, or suffering..."

* * *

The sun shined upon a wooden caravan pulled by a...purple...pig, Natsu was laying on his stomach with a sick expression on his face on one bench with happy on the ground smiling beside him. Lucy and I were sitting on the other side.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked in a sick voice.

"What the big deal? You and moving vehicles are basically like oil and water, huh?" lucy said. "I feel quite bad for you." She said in a teasing way.

She was wearing and looking the same as usual with her brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair, which is tied by a blue ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She is wearing a white shirt with a collar that shows her cleavage with a blue cross stretching into her breasts and to either side of her. She has a small blue skirt with a brown belt with keys hanging on the side. I guess she is a celestial mage then. She also has black boots.

Natsu is also wearing the same thing which consists of him having a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf

Though with me, I am wearing something different. Wearing a _white_ blouse with frills in the middle but, the sleeves reach my wrists with the opening a bit wider at my wrists with white gloves with blue snowflakes on the back. I had all of the skirt lengthened to half of my calf , and with a snowflake design with a more darkish white background, but a slit on my left side, showing tight white jeans and light brown boots with fur covering just the fringe. A white bracelet staff cover my right wrist with black music notes on it.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" exclaimed natsu, though weakly.

"Oh, nothing.~" Lucy replies in a sing-song voice. I smiled at their interaction. Though I also remembered the rest of the conversation at the guild with mirajane.

_**~Flashback~**_

Lucy and me had a sad face when hearing of this.

"Natsu's father left him, and never came back, though he was really only a foster father. And a dragon." She added as if it was nothing. Both me and lucy gained incredulous faces at this, though mirajane had a nostalgic look on hers.

"What?! A dragon?! Natsu was raised by a dragon?!" Lucy questioned.

Mirajane nodded. "When Natsu was little, the dragon found him in the forest and took him in, and taught him everything he knew today. Though most importantly, he learned magic form him."

I gained a look of shock from this. _'HE'S A DRAGONSLAYER!'_ I thought and was tempted to scream it out.

"But...but one day, the dragon just up and left." She said sadly.

"So that must be igneel." Lucy said. So that's the dragon's name?

"He always looks forward to when he can see igneel again. That's kind of cute, don't ya think?

_**~Flashback** **end~**_

Both lucy and I smile down at natsu. We stop this when the caravan stopped.

"We stopped?" lucy asked. I was about to answer but natsu sprung up, revived apparently.

"IT STOPPED!" He said as fire breathed out his mouth in a comical fashion. I giggled a bit.

"Sorry! This is as far as I can go!" A gruff voice said in the front, the driver, I noted.

I got up and opened the twin doors. This was slightly unexpected.

A huge blizzard is raging out while we were surrounded by mountains. The other two came to look as Lucy's hair blew in the wind, as well as natsu's clothing and mine.

"W-whoa, what in the world?!" lucy said.

I saw happy dangling by his hands by the door and quickly grabbed him.

"Well, let's go!" I said with a smile.

* * *

Awhile of walking when I noticed one things...the cold was _not _the natural habitat of a heartfillia.

"I'm freezing!" lucy said. "I know it's suppose to be a mountain, but it's still summer!" She yelled over the blizzard.

"That what you get for wearing light clothes." Natsu and I said together. I blushed. I was wearing a brown robe over my clothes while natsu seemed just fine as he is. Maybe it's the fire dragon magic going.

"You're not cold! Give me your blanket!" she yelled

"Man, she's annoying." natsu said offhandedly. Happy agreed, I was holding him in my arms.

"Ah! I got it." she said suddenly.

She got out a silver key from her side and flipped in the air, I took in it's shape.

It was a silver key with a grandfather clock shape on it's bow with the hands, which were brown dots with an diamond shape at the ends, were facing 12:15. The blade was in a H shape, similar to some of the other silver keys.

As the clock landed back in her hand she said "Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation!" She swiped the key in the air and pointed downwards as if putting into a lock, she then turned the key. A blue magic circle appeared in front of her as she said. "Horologium!"

A large grandfather clock appeared in a poof of smoke, both of it's hands going to 12, with a curled mustache and slanted, closed, eyes. His hands were skinny, black, and long with mittens like hands at the ends.

"Clock!" it said.

"A clock!" Natsu said.

"Cool!" happy agreed.

Inside the clock, wrapped in a blanket was lucy, mouthing words.

"We can't hear you lucy." I mouthed.

"I'm staying in here, she says." the clock said in a monotone voice, though slightly high.

"Why she come then?" natsu said.

"What job brought Macao to a place like this?" she asks." the clock said.

"You came along without knowing? He was gonna subdue a Vulcan, a vicious monster."

Lucy gasped, I didn't move. I heard of Vulcans before...Pervs they are.

"I want to go back, she proclaims." the clock said as natsu and I trudge forward, though me hanging back a bit for her to catch up.

"Be my guest, I reply" said natsu. "Aye"

The wind blew harder as natsu yelled over it.

"Macao! Hello?!"

Something rushed from above us as I jumped back and happy was released from my arms. A white vulcan with black skin appeared and smashed the spot where natsu used to be.

The vulcan smirked as happy exclaimed "A vulcan!"

The vulcan sniffed and rushed at lucy, ignoring me. It grabbed horologium and smiled at lucy inside. She opened her eyes to a slobbering vulcan.

"A human girl!" It exclaimed.

Natsu was back up and smashed his fist together, flames popped out in between.

"It can talk?"

"Help me already! she says" horologium said as he was carried away.

I couldn't reach it in time as the vulcan was faster on foot in the mountain then we were.

* * *

At the summit of the mountain, you could hear a vulcan dancing and grunting. Inside lucy was trapped.

"How did this happen to me? What's with this monkey? He's too upbeat!" I'm not sure how to answer..." the clock says for her and the monkey was currently dancing around the clock with hearts around it.

"Girl!" It said, pushing it's face on the glass. Lucy grew stared in silence until horologium disappeared.

"W-what?! horologium! Don't go away!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Time is up. Take care!" He said.

"No! give me an extension!"

"Aha!" the vulcan said as lucy screamed. She stopped when she heard loud footsteps. "Monkey! where is Macao!" Natsu screamed at the monkey, though he slipped and fell on his face and slid forward on the ice. I hid behind a icicle watching them.

"Idiot. Can't he make an appearance normally?"

"All right monkey! Where is Macao!" Natsu demanded. Lucy hurried behind natsu.

"You understand me! Where's Macao! He's a human man!"

"Man?" the monkey said.

"Yup! Where is he?!"

"Wow! You already decided to hid him?!" lucy said, shocked.

The monkey then pointed at the wall with a 'come hither motion'.

"You get it!" Natsu walked over to where he was pointed at...then was proceeded to be pushed out.

"Monkey!" He yelled as he was falling. I ran over to the monkey and pushed my elbow into his side. A green and black circled appeared where it laid contact.

**"MUSIC PLAY: PUSH!" **I yelled. A high pitched sound resounded as the vulcan was rocketed forward, away from me and lucy.

"What about natsu?!" She asked.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine!" I said. Though I didn't really know.

The vulcan came back, a little marked but not much.

"Ooooooh! Two girls!" It said.

Lucy pulled off her cloak.

"Damn perverted ape!" She said as she pulled out one of her golden keys. _'A golden key?! Those are the rare zodiac keys!' _

The key flipped into the air, giving me another view of the key. The key was obviously golden, but had the head of a bull is carved in the base of the bow with two horns sprouting out on its side, surrounding a white center with the crest of Taurus or the golden bull, colored in black. The blade of the key is designed similar to that of a two-sided axe, each side designed with an S facing the opposite direction. The blade then finishes off with a pointed tip

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull!" She says as she unlocks an invisible lock. Another blue symbol appeared as she yelled "Taurus!"

Taurus was a tall bull-like, but strangely cow-like, bipedal cow with horns protruding out from his head and two elongated ears jutting out from the sides of his head. His skin has a black and white pattern, like a cow. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominal, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body. He's wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle.

"Moo!" he said as he appeared in smoke.

"Cow?" the monkey questioned.

"Taurus is the most powerful spirit I have contracted with!" I'm impressed with lucy on this one. Though that deteriorates when words leave the cow's mouth.

"You always have a nice body, Ms. Lucy. I'm mooved!" Went downhill.

"This one's a pervert, too." Both lucy and I said.

"Don't take my girl!" the monkey said.

"My girl?!" Taurus questioned.

_**(Play Anime Songs: Fairy Tail Main Theme Song)**_

"Them fightin' words!" he said.

"Taurus!" lucy said.

Taurus grinned as he launched himself in the air and spun his massive axe.

"Fierce Moove!" He yelled as he smashed the ground. The rocks hit were scatted, almost hitting the vulcan, though missing as he jumped away.

"He's fast!" Lucy said as the monkey circled around prepared to punch Taurus. He missed his chance by natsu as he kicked Taurus in the chin.

"Natsu!" we exclaimed.

Taurus mooed as he was knocked back and knocked out.

"Is it me? Or are there more monsters?!"

"AAAH! THE COW WAS AN ALLY! A CELESTIAL SPIRIT!" We both yelled at natsu.

"Wait how did you survive?" asked lucy, good question.

"Happy helped." he said, I noticed happy having wings. I gave him a questioning look since I never saw happy using magic or have wings.

Happy smiled at me and said "Aera!" So it was magic.

"You're no good when it comes to vehicles but fine riding happy?" Lucy asked.

"Happy is my friend, not a vehicle. Idiot." Natsu said with an off put face.

"Right right...sorry." lucy replied.

"Grr! My girl!" the monkey screamed as he smashed his two fists onto natsu, who block with only one.

"Hey! All members of fairy tail are my comrades and friends!" He said as he kicked the vulcan away and skidded back.

"From gramps and mira to those annoying jerks gray and elfman! Happy, Lucy, and Naru are my friends."

Lucy is a bit open mouthed while I blushed. _'Friends...I haven't that word used to describe me in awhile.' _

A red magic circle with fire surrounding it appeared under natsu. I realized he was about to attack so I did the same. A green and black magic circle appeared in my hand as a Golden trumpet appeared.

"**Requip: Trumpet!" **

"Which is why...I'm taking Macao back with me!" He yelled as he kicked the monkey in the stomach with a flame powered foot.

The vulcan was rocketed to the ceiling where icicles fell from above. The vulcan seemed unharmed again as he smashed the ground launched the shards toward us. I blew through the trumpet as a another magic circle appeared in front of it.

**"MAGIC SILENCE: REST!" **

A black shield with white edges appeared with a simple quarter rest in the front blocked the shards from me and lucy as natsu got it. Though I wasn't worried when he said.

"That has no effect on fire!" The dust picked up after the shards shattered, but when it cleared I saw the vulcan holding the cow's axe.

"Isn't that Taurus's!" I exclaimed

"Ms. Lucy..." An unconscious Taurus said. The vulcan rushed at natsu slashing wildly at him, though was dodged every single time. Like an idiot, natsu slipped onto his back, the vulcan then swung the axe downward. Natsu got up at the last second and held the axe, barely since his eyes were bulging.

"Lucy! Send his back into the gate! The axe will disappear to!" I yelled at her. She proceeded to try and shake Taurus awake but he didn't. Not that he need to now. As natsu was holding the axe, it started to melt where he was holding it, the melted bits fell into his mouth.

"He melted it?!" Lucy yelled.

"'I feel regenerated now!" He said with his mouth full, he shot out pellets of melted metal at the vulcan, which go pummeled by such. The vulcan fell back as natsu slammed his fist together, a red magic circle appeared again and he rushed at the vulcan.

"Let's go!**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" **Natsu yelled as he punched the vulcan to the wall.

"He did it!" Happy and I yelled.

"Wasn't he suppose to answer questions?" lucy inquired.

"Oops, I forgot"

"He's completely knocked out..." lucy said. She yelped as the vulcan then glowed a golden color and poofed up in smoke. We shielded our eyes from the light, but when we turn back a person was there in it's stead, looking worse for wear.

_**(Stop music)**_

"M-Macao!" natsu said.

"He was the perverted ape?!" lucy yelled.

"The vulcan must have done a take over on him." I said.

"Take over?" lucy said.

"It's a body possession spell. Vulcans are monsters that survive by stealing peoples bodies and taking over." I explained. Though we should probably get him a stretcher I thought dryly.

* * *

We collected Macao and put him in a stretcher with bandages over his wounds.

"He must have put up a fight before he was takin' over." Happy said.

Natsu went up close to Macao. "Don't you dare die, macao! Romeo is waiting for you! Wake up!" He yelled.

Seemed to have worked since macao slowly opened his eyes. "N-natsu..." He said in a weak voice.

"Macao!" natsu said with all four of us smiling.

"I'm so weak, I only defeated nine of them. But the last one got me, I'm really mad at myself... I can't face romeo now..."

"Don't say that, defeating that many was impressive enough." Natsu and I said, to which I blushed again. For some reason though, lucy had a look of shock on her face. I guess from the shock of him defeating so many of them. "Now let's go back to see romeo, natsu said cheerfully.

Lucy and I smile. So fairy tail was this stuff.

"Lucy, Naru, don't smile like that it's creepy."

"I'll pump you full of lead ki-tty-chan." I said.

* * *

"Romeo!" Natsu yelled. We arrived back in magnolia, in the afternoon. I was walking without my cloak and as was lucy. Romeo appeared to be crying but stopped when he saw macao being assisted by natsu.

He gasped and tumbled his father over, making him fall backwards on the concrete with a thump. "Dad!"

"Dad! I'm sorry!" Romeo said, ignoring the painful looking bump on Macao's head.

"Sorry for making you worry."

"It's okay, I'm a wizard's son!" romeo said crying. All four of us were smiling at the scene...I wish I could do that with my father, though...those types of things don't usually come true.

We walked away back to the guild hall. Happy for a mission well done.

"Natsu! Thank you!" I heard romeo yell.

"Naru! Lucy! Thank you to!" We both looked back and smiled. A job well done indeed...

* * *

_**I FINALLY GOT THIS SHIT FINISHED**_

_**WELL THERE YA GO AFTER GETTING SUDDEN INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS, I FINALLY FINISHED. I'M SORRY FOR YA'LL WHO EXPECTED ERZA AND TSUBASA THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE CHANGED BUT THE SITE DELETED MY FIRST CHAPTER AND I CAN'T PUT IT BACK SO POOP.**_

_**UPDATE ON THE OTHER STORIES. I AM WORKING ON A NEW PER REQUEST FROM A REVIEWER.**_

_**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, THOUGH I DIDN'T GET THAT MUCH POSITIVE, OR SHOULD I SAY REVIEW AT ALL ON THAT ONE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'LL I DO NOW.**_

_**SOUND SUMMON, I AM WORKING ON THE SEVENTH CHAPTER ON THE MOMENT, AS I SAID. WRITERS BLOCK. I AM REALLY SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMS A BIT SHORT TO YOU AS WELL.**_

_**so thank you for reading and please review. Ciao.**_

_**NEXT TIME ON MY SONG!**_

Hints from my past: The Everlue mansion: Virgo?!: More music magic: A strong fist and heart! Gungnir!

My song! Chapter Three! The Everlue Mansion! Gungnir's Showing!


End file.
